Known is a distributed processing technology where a plurality of computers are linked together via a network so as to virtually construct a high-performance computer. In the conventional practice, a project, such as gene analysis and protein structure analysis, which requires a large-scale computation can only be handled by a very costly and large computer which is yet to be developed. However, the construction of a distributed processing system enables the effective utilization of unused resources and also enables executing the large computation processing at very low cost.